Kakak
by Hawk Eye Falcon
Summary: Itachi pengen banget, di ulang tahunnya yang kedua puluh empat ini, Sasuke manggil dia 'kakak'. Permintaannya sederhana, 'kan ? Tapi kelakuan Sasuke itu yang bikin ngelus dada bikin Itachi nangis darah. /badsum/telat sebulan, woy !/RnR, Minna ?


**Disclaimer : Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

* * *

"Sas,"panggil Itachi seraya mendekat ke arah adiknya yang sedang anteng memainkan ponselnya.

"Hn,"jawab Sasuke acuh tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Sasuke,"panggil Itachi sekali lagi. Berharap adiknya itu melepaskan pandangannya dari sang ponsel dan menatapnya.

"Hn,"tapi kali ini Sasuke masih belum melihat ke arahnya.

"Sasuke,"

"Apaan sih,"

"Sas,"

"Apaan sih Chi ? Ngomong aja, napa."

"Sasuke-chan."

Kali ini Sasuke beneran melihat kea rah Itachi. Matanya melotot. Menatap Itachi horror.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE GITU, BEGO."

"Eh, jangan ngambek, Sas,"Itachi ketar-ketir ketika Sasuke menggeser posisi duduknya. "Sini, ada yang mau gue omongin—"

"—OGAH ! GUE GAK PERCAYA SAMA LO, CHI !"

"Beneran, Sas. Suer. Kalo nggak mau denger, jatah jajan lo bulan ini gue kurangin."

Sasuke yang baru mau angkat kaki dari situ mendadak duduk manis lagi. Menghadap Itachi. Sekali ini saja, Sasuke akan jadi anak baik— _demi uang jajan-chan—_ dan menuruti keinginan Itachi.

"Denger doang, 'kan ?"tanya Sasuke memastikan. Kira-kira apa yang mau diomongin sama Itachi, ya ? Soal dia mau dimutasi ke tempat lain ? Nah, kalo yang ini Sasuke nggak terima. Kalo Itachi dimutasi ke tempat lain, berarti dia harus ikut Itachi, dan kehilangan semua kawan-kawan— _preman—_ nya. Belum tentu _preman-preman_ di tempat kerja Itachi yang baru mau temenan sama dia—kecuali cewek-cewek sana sih, mungkin, bisa dia gaet dengan sesuka hati.

"Iya. Lo napa sih, takut gitu, gue 'kan nggak gigit,"Itachi meraih bantal sofa. Memeluknya. Menatap iris hitam milik sang adik intens.

"Iya, lo nggak gigit di luar tapi lo gigitin uang gue terus,"desis Sasuke sinis. Balas menatap tajam iris hitam milik sang kakak.

"Eh, tapi 'kan gue yang kerja, nyari uang. Berarti terserah gue, dong, mau gimana sama uang lo. Daripada kerjaan lo, tawuran nggak jelas, berantem sana-sini, nangisin anak orang, ujung-ujungnya make duit gue juga, dan lo mana mau ganti, 'kan harusnya itu pake duit lo,"ceramah Itachi. Sasuke menggeram kesal, tapi ada benernya sih. Selama ini kerjaannya hanya _berfoya-foya_ dengan uang pemberian Itachi. Mentang-mentang Itachi sekarang kerjanya di sebuah perusahaan besar dan menempati posisi yang oh-so-maha-penting, sudah pasti gajinya juga wow.

"Sekarang lo mau ngomong apaan, sih, Chi ? Gak usah bahas uang mulu, deh,"rajuk Sasuke.

"Eh, kan lo yang ngomong soal uang duluan, Sasuke-chan."

"Panggil gue gitu lagi, gue bajak isi ATM lo sekarang."

Sasuke menatap Itachi dengan tatapan ngajak ribut. Itachi ngelus dada, udah bertahun-tahun hidup berdua bareng Sasuke, dia yang paling tau kelakuan Sasuke gimana, meski kebanyakan tingkahnya makan hati.

"Sas, gue mohon banget ke lo, sekaliiiii aja—"

"—panggil gue 'Kakak'."

"Hah ? Apaan sih Chi, lo kayak anak kecil,"ejek Sasuke. Buru-buru bangkit. "Ga usah ngimpi gue bakal manggil lo gitu. Lo aja lebih kekanakkan dari gue."

"SAS !"

Sasuke keburu menghilang di balik pintu. Itachi yang ditinggalkan menangis pedih seraya memegangi dada. Kalimat Sasuke yang terakhir menohok hatinya keras sekali. Kekanakkan gimana, coba ? Kalo dia kekanakkan kenapa dia bisa dapat kerja wow ? Lagian Sasuke kenapa, sih, manggil gitu doing susah amat ? Lidahnya kekunci buat ngomong gitu ? Cuma bisa kebuka buat manggil dia 'Chi' kayak biasa ? Umur dia dan Sasuke terpaut 5 tahun, dan Sasuke dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya 'Chi' ? Dikiranya dia siapa ? HAH ?

Padahal—

" _Kak Itachi !"seru Sasuke senang seraya melompat ke pelukannya. Dibalas dengan pelukan maha gahar dari seorang Itachi dan ciuman ganas yang menyapu seluruh wajah imut Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke malah tertawa-tawa senang dengan perlakuan kakaknya itu._

" _Kenapa, hm ?"tanya Itachi lembut, menatap iris hitam bulat milik Sasuke intens._

" _Beliin Sasuke es krim, Kak !"jawab Sasuke senang. Melonjak-lonjak. Itachi hanya tertawa gemas melihat tingkah adiknya._

" _Oke, oke,"ucapan Itachi membuat Sasuke membulatkan matanya bahagia sekali."Mau rasa apa ? Vanilla ? Stroberi ? Cokelat ? Durian ? Teh hijau ? Atau rasa cintaku padamu ?"_

" _Umm…"Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Rasa cintaku padamu itu seperti apa, Kak ?"_

 _Itachi yang sadar telah menodai kepolosan adiknya itu hanya terkekeh kecil. "Kakak hanya bercanda. Ayo, kita beli semua rasa !"_

" _Ayo!"seru Sasuke senang. Meninju udara senang sekali. Itachi tertawa bahagia menyaksikan tingkah sang adik dan berjalan menuju kedai es krim._

—dulu Sasuke begitu imut dan menggemaskan saat memanggilnya 'Kak'. Selalu berlari menghampirinya sambil meneriakkan namanya disertai embel-embel 'Kak'. Lalu memeluknya. Dan dia akan senang hati membalas pelukan dari adik kecilnya itu.

Tapi sekarang…semua itu hanya tinggal kenangan….

Kenapa waktu cepat sekali berjalan ? Kenapa waktu dengan kejamnya mengubah kepribadian Sasuke ? Dari yang imut-imut minta digigit jadi amit-amit minta ditonjok. Apa salahnya, Tuhan ? Itachi nangis sendirian di rumahnya.

Drrrtt—

Ponselnya bergetar. Itachi sebenarnya malas sekali buat mengangkat ponselnya—dia masih nangis soalnya—tapi saat yang melihat yang nelpon itu adiknya, Sasuke, dia bela-belain buat ngangkat.

"Apaan, Sas ?"tanya Itachi nggak pake salam.

" _Lo napa, Chi ? Suara lo kok serak gitu,"_

"Gak kenapa-napa, Sas. Gue abis ngiris bawang,"jawab Itachi bohong.

" _Halah, abis ngiris bawang atau gak bisa move on, lo ?"_

"Gue bukan playboy kayak lo, Sas. Jadi gue gak perlu move on,"

" _Halah Chi, gak usah ba*cot lo. Udah deh, gue mau minta tolong."_

"Tolong apaan, Sas-chan ?"

" _DIBILANGIN JANGAN PANGGIL GUE GITU, BEGO."_

"Halah Sas, gak usah ba*cot lo. Sekarang lo mau minta tolong apaan ?"

" _Transfer duit ke rekening gue, Chi. Gue butuh banget nih. Gak butuh banyak kok, cuma sepuluh ribu yen."_

"GAK BUTUH BANYAK IRUNGMU GENDUT ! SEPULUH RIBU YEN LO KIRA TINGGAL METIK, HAH ?"Itachi emosi. Benar-benar kewalahan dengan tingkah kurang ajar adiknya.

" _Yhaaa Chi, duit lo kan banyak. Kemarin gue liat saldo lu lebih dari berjuta-juta. Jahat amat ngasih duit segitu ke adek sendiri gamau,"_

"Gak. Gue kerja dari pagi sampe malam buat dapatin duit, dan gue nggak mau lo pake duit gue buat kegiatan nista lo, Sas. Jatah lo aja udah banyak, kampret,"

" _Tapi Chi—"_

Tut.

Itachi mematikan sambungan telepon. Meremas erat ponsel mewahnya. Grr, kelakuan Sasuke sudah kelewat batas. Itachi pengen gigitin rambut ayam Sasuke dengan ganas.

Drrrt—

Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"DIBILANGIN GUE NGGAK MAU KIRIM DUIT SEGITU KE LO, SAS !"teriak Itachi saat mengangkat telepon, tanpa melihat siapa yang nelpon.

" _Woee, santai j*ng. Gue bukan adek lo, goblok."_

Itachi mengernyit. Buru-buru melihat. Nomor. Bukan nama. Jadi siapa ? Dan kalau menilik dari gaya bahasanya, sepertinya ini—

"Hidan, ya ?"tebak Itachi.

" _Wes, hebat bener lo bisa langsung nebak gue. Yo, gue Hidan, sobat karib lo. Pakabs, Chi ?"_

"Baik,"

" _Lo abis diapain sama Sasuke, Chi ? Kok lo ngebentak dia tadi ?"_

"Bukan urusan lo, j*ng. Paan si lo nelpon-nelpon gue,"

" _Eh, jangan marah gitu Chi. Ini nomor baru gue, simpan yak. Siapa tau lo butuh temen curhat, tinggal telpon aja gue. Dijamin gue langsung matiin telpon lo."_

"Kalo gitu gue gak usah simpan nomor baru lo deh, goblok."

Itachi nyusut ingus yang tiba-tiba keluar dari hidungnya. Hidan sama Sasuke ternyata nggak jauh beda, sama-sama minta ditonjok sampai mampus dan bikin ngelus dada.

" _Baperan amat lo, j*ng. Eh, lo abis nangis ? Kok lo narik ingus gitu ?"_

"Gue langsung sakit denger lo nelpon gue, Dan."

" _Masa ?"_

"Bodo. Udah deh, lo mau ngapain ?!"Itachi emosi. "Kalo nggak ada yang penting gue matiin nih."

" _Eh, sabar Chi. Nelponin lo bakal nguras pulsa gue nih. Jadi, intinya Pak Ketua ngajakin kita reuni."_

"Pak Ketua ? Si Pein ?"

" _Yup, bener. Ntar malem, di Hotel XXX. Datang ya Chi, kali aja si Deidara buka hati buat lo."_

"Gue bukan homo kek lo, Dan. Udah deh, gue datangnya sekarang aja."

" _Oke. Gue tunggu, Chi."_

Tut.

Haaaah, ngomong sama sesama _mantan—_ bukan _mantan_ pacar—itu melelahkan, ya. Itachi rasa tenggorokannya butuh air seger setelah melontarkan beberapa kata tajam dan pedas ke _mantan_ temennya itu. Setelah puas menenggak air, dia meraih kunci mobil _sport_ nya dan jaket tebal berkualitas terbaik miliknya lalu melesat ke hotel yang ditunjukkan Hidan.

* * *

"ITACHI~"seorang gadis berambut biru pendek berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya. _Rezeki,_ pikir Itachi—namun dia dipelototin sama Pak Ketua—alias Pein—alias _kekasih_ dari gadis ini.

"Apa kabar lo, Chi ? Gila lo ya, udah 5 taun gak ketemu lo udah jadi om-om ganteng dan mapan gini,"puji gadis itu membuat Itachi memamerkan senyum terbaiknya. Sekali lagi, Pein nyaris melempar gelas isi _wine_ yang dipegangnya kea rah Itachi.

"Kabar gue baik, kok. Dan Konan, gue bukan om-om,"Itachi sedikit meringis. "Umur gue baru 23 tahun—"

"Lhaa, itu mah udah om-om, Chi,"akhirnya Pein buka suara. Mungkin dia gerah ngeliatin Konan sibuk nempel sama Itachi.

"Mata lo buta kali Pein. Tampang lo jauh lebih om-om dari gue, bego."

"Kalau gue om-om, kenapa cewek secantik Konan mau ama gue, Chi ? Muka lo aja yang keriput gitu makanya jadi kaya om-om,"

"Sialan bener lo, palingan lo pake santet biar Konan jatuh hati sama lo. Dan justru keriput gue ini yang bikin kadar kegantengan gue jadi berkali-kali lipat."

Selagi Pein dan Itachi _perang mulut,_ satu persatu _mantan_ Akatsuki pun bermunculan. Sasori yang mukanya masih aja _babyface_ (dan bikin Konan menjerit histeris), Deidara yang rambutnya makin panjang (Konan berteriak iri), Kakuzu yang meski tampangnya serem gitu tampak pas dengan balutan jas mahal, Hidan yang berlagak cool menyampirkan jas di bahu, Kisame yang tampak gagah dengan setelan jas berwarna biru dongker, Zetsu, dan Tobi.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, ya ?"tanya Tobi saat mereka mengumpul bersama di sebuah meja bundar—bukan konferensi meja bundar—setelah mereka berhasil _memisahkan_ Itachi dan Pein.

"Tanggal 8 Juni,"jawab Zetsu pendek.

"Oh !"seru Kisame seakan mengingat sesuatu. "Woy, yang besok ultah, jangan lupa pajak ulang tahun sebesar lima puluh ribu yen,"Kisame noel bahu Itachi nggak santé sampe Itachi keselek _wine._

"EEEH ? Besok lo ultah, Chi ?"tanya Konan bahagia. "Wiih, udah 24 tahun gila—"

"Baru 24 tahun juga,"jawab Itachi sedih.

"Lima puluh ribu yen masih dikit, Kis. Diliat dari gajinya kita minta sejuta yen aja,"timpal Kakuzu.

"Kebanyakan itu mah, Ju. Lo tega bener. Sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan ribu yen saja,"kata Deidara.

"Bego lo, Dei. Sama aja itu,"balas Hidan.

"Yang penting kan kurangin seribu yen, Dan. Gak kasian lo sama Itachi ?"Sasori membela Deidara.

"Gue sih maunya lo beliin gue parfum V*ctoria S*cret aja, Chi. Gue bakal seneng banget, tuh,"yang ini Konan.

"Gue bisa beliin buat kamu, Konan. Minta yang lebih mahal aja ke dia mah,"pinta Pein.

"Emmm, kalo Tobi sih maunya senpai beliin aku permen—"

"—dasar bocah ! Permen mah seribu perak aja dapat !"

"Permen yang mahal tapi !"

"DIAM !"bentak Itachi sambil menggebrak meja. "Tega bener kalian, temen ultah bukannya diucapin malah minta PU. Gue gak bakal kasih,"

"Kalian nggak nyadar ya, tampang Itachi aja kusut gitu pas diingetin ultahnya,"Pein yang bijak buka suara. "Sebagai _leader_ yang baik, tidak sombong, dan rajin menabung, gue mau nanya, ada apa denganmu, Itachi-kun ?"

"Gelek, gue merinding denger panggilan lo, bego,"balas Itachi sinis.

"Yodah, gue aja yang nanya, ada apa ?"tanya Konan. Itachi tersenyum bahagia. Pein pundung.

"Sebenernya, gue pengen banget Sasuke manggil gue 'kakak'. Tapi gengsinya ketinggian banget. Padahal kan gue pengen dipanggil gitu, sekali aja. Dulu dia imut-imut minta digigit pas manggil gue 'kakak', sekarang amit-amit minta ditonjok manggil gue 'Chi' seenak udel dia,"

Tawa nista membahana dari Kisame-Hidan-Kakuzu. "Ya elah, dia manggil lo kayak babu !"

"Bangke kalian,"

"Chi, maaf gue gak bisa ngasih solusi. Tapi di Akatsuki,"Sasori menjeda. "Cuma lo yang punya adek. Jadi gue, atau semuanya, gak bisa ngerasain penderitaan lo."

"Kita semua ini anak tunggal, Cuma lo yang punya adek, Uchiha."

"Kalian bukannya anak tunggal, tapi anak pungut. Iyalah, mana ada anak pungut yang punya adek,"

"B*ngsat, dia dikasih tau malah ngatain—"

"—Sabar, Dan. Kita balas doain dia gak bakal dipanggil 'Kakak' sama Sasuke."

"TEMEN MACAM APA KALIAN ?!"

* * *

Itachi mencari-cari kontak "Uzumaki Naruto" di ponselnya. Beberapa waktu yang lalu dia mencuri salah satu kontak teman Sasuke untuk dijadikan mata-mata aksi Sasuke. Nah, kepilihlah bocah berkumis di pipi sebagai targetnya. Naruto sih mau-mau aja dijadikan mata-mata, selagi dibayar, katanya.

"Nar."

" _Eh, halo, kak Itachi_ ,"balas Naruto di seberang. Tuh, temennya aja mau manggil dia 'kak', masa dianya nggak mau ?

" _Ada apa, Kak ?_ "

"Nar, bujukin Sasuke manggil gue 'kak', napa,"Itachi curhat. "Gue nelangsa banget, umur udah mau 24 tapi gak dihormatin sama adek sendiri,"

Kekehan terdengar di ujung sana. " _Emangya Sasuke nggak manggil kakak begitu ?_ "

"Enggak, Nar. Makanya gue minta tolong ke lo. Dia itu kurang ajar kalo manggil gue."

" _Eh, sabar, kak,_ "terdengar teriakan cempreng di seberang. Disertai teriakan 'Maaf, Bu!' berkali-kali dari Naruto. Itachi menghela napas. Kayaknya gak bisa diharapin, deh. Akhirnya dia memutuskan mematikan telepon. Sekarang pukul sembilan malam. Itachi ngerasa malas pulang ke rumah dan ketemu adeknya. Biarlah Sasuke nyari-nyari dia. Itachi capek.

* * *

"Chi, gue balek !"salam Sasuke kurang ajar sambil membanting pintu rumah. "Chi, lo dimana ? Gue butuh duit dibilang !"

Sasuke berniat mengomeli kakaknya itu. Gara-gara Itachi gak transfer uang untuknya, dia terpaksa memakai duit simpanannya. Oh, jadi gitu-gitu Sasuke gemar menabung ? Nggak, duit simpanannya itu berasal dari hasil malak orang, malak preman, dan lain-lain. Tega. Dan dia berniat mengganti simpanannya dengan duit dari Itachi.

Dilihatnya seisi rumah sepi. Kosong. Melompong. Sasuke mengernyit bingung. Itachi kemana ? Sama siapa ? Sampai kapan ? Kok nggak bilang-bilang ? Padahal biasanya Itachi bakal melapor dulu ke dia mau kemana, mau kemana, biar dia nggak bingung. Sekarang enggak. Itachi menghilang tanpa jejak.

"Chi, plis, gue gak mau main petak umpet,"Sasuke mendengus kesal.

Ke dapur, Itachi tak ada, yang ada hanyalah tumpukan piring kotor di wastafel dan sebungkus burger basi yang siap dibuang. Di kamar, di kamar mandi, di kebun, di loteng, dia nggak ada. Sasuke yakin Itachi kabur, nih. Tau aja mau dipalak duitnya.

Pandangan manik hitamnya tiba-tiba tertuju ke kalender. Angka 9 di bulan Juni dilingkari tebal-tebal dengan spidol merah. Sasuke berusaha mengingat, ada apa di tanggal 9 ?

"Oh, iya, ultah Itachi, Gue mau minta PU, ah,"gumam Sasuke sambil menyeringai setan. "Liat aja, besok pas dia pulang bakal gue lemparin dia pake tepung dan telor basi. Dengan gitu dia bakal ngasih gue PU tanpa harus berdebat,"

Beranjak ke kamar. Seperti biasa, dia ngaca dulu di cermin seraya melepaskan sebuah _wristband_ hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ngeliat _wristband_ itu, dia jadi ingat, itu hadiah dari Itachi pas ulang tahunnya yang ke…Sasuke lupa. Selalu dia pakai kemana-mana untuk menunjukkan identitasnya sebagai berandalan. Beberapa cewek mengatakan _wristband_ itu menambah kadar kegantengan Sasuke berkali-kali lipat.

Mendadak, Sasuke pengen ngasih Itachi kado. Tapi uangnya udah abis semua. (biasanya juga gitu).

Sasuke pun segera mencari-cari kontak temen kesayangannya.

" _Hoaaahhm, apaan sih Sas, bangunin gue aja,_ "balas suara di seberang.

"Nar, bantuin gue dulu. Urgent."

" _Urgent apaan, bego. Udah malam juga, besok aja napa._ "

"Besok Itachi ultah, bego. Gue mau ngasih dia kado. Tapi gue gak ada uang lagi."

Di seberang, Naruto tertawa heboh karena Sasuke mau ngasih kado. Kado. Yang dipikirannya Sasuke memberikan kado dengan dibungkus kertas kado berwarna pink, bercorak alay, dihias pita pink pula, terus Sasuke masang muka minta digrepe.

"Lo ketawa lagi, gue gorok lo besok, Nar."

" _Bwahahaha, sabar Sas, aduh,_ "Naruto masih sedikit terkekeh. " _Lo serius mau ngasih kakak lo kado ? Kesambet atau kepentok, nih ?_ "

"Gak dua-duanya. Udah, lo kasih aja saran gue harus ngasih kado apa ke Itachi tanpa harus make uang,"

" _Hmm,_ "Naruto menggumam. " _Kakak lo ada minta sesuatu nggak dari lo ? Nah, itu aja yang lo kasih,_ "

Sasuke menerawang langit-langit kamar yang ada dua ekor cicak lagi kawin. Apa ya ? Seingatnya Itachi nggak pernah minta apa-apa ke dia. Lalu mengingat kejadian tadi siang…

"Ah, ya, gue inget. Makasih Nar, besok lo gue hajar, deh."

" _Apaan itu—_ "

—Tut.

Tapi Sasuke belum ingin harga dirinya yang selangit itu turun jadi membumi.

* * *

Pukul delapan pagi di tanggal sembilan Juni.

Itachi bener-bener malas buat pulang ke rumah. Udah nyaman semalaman tanpa teriakan Sasuke. Tapi dia khawatir dengan keadaan rumah setelah semalaman dia tinggalkan. Bisa-bisa brubah jadi kapal pecah rumahnya itu. Jadi dengan berat hati dia memacu mobilnya dengan amat pelan, menuju rumahnya.

Begitu sampai, alangkah terkejutnya dia melihat sepinya rumah. Dan rumanya masih rapi. Kayaknya Sasuke juga nggak pulang. Itachi nggak ambil pusing.

Tapi Itachi mendadak kena serangan jantung saat semua tumpukan cucian piring udah dicuci. Tumpukan baju kotor juga udah dicuci, tinggal dijemur. Siapa yang mendadak rajin banget ini ? Apakah _mbak_ pembantu yang biasa dipanggil buat ngurus rumah udah datang kemaren ? Tapi _mbak_ pembantu udah datang tanggal 7 kemarin.

"Sasuke !"jerit Itachi histeris. Jantungnya berdegup memikirkan kemungkinan adik berandalannya itu yang melakukan.

BRAAAK !

Itachi mendobrak pintu kamar Sasuke nggak sante. Diliatnya sang adik masih ngorok di tempat tidur. Oh, pantes aja rumah sepi.

"Woy, Sas !"

"Hoaaahm,"Sasuke nguap. "Apaan sih, ganggu aja,"

Sasuke ngulet.

"Lo yang nyuci piring sama nyuci baju, ya ?"Itachi narik-narik kaus Sasuke brutal.

"Ish, apaan sih !"Sasuke nepis tangan Itachi keras. Akhirnya kesadarannya terkumpul sepenuhnya. "Kalo iya kenapa emang ?"

Lalu Itachi nangis mutiara.

* * *

"Sumpah Sas, gue masih nggak nyangka,"Itachi masih menangis haru. Sasuke menatap kakaknya ilfil.

"Lo yang berandalan gitu akhirnya bisa ngurus rumah, Sas. Gue terharu banget,"

"…."

"Sas, kok lo diam aja sih ?"

"U-uh…"

"Sas ?"

"….kak ?"

"HAH ?"Itachi mendadak budek. Berusaha menajamkan pikirannya. Tadi itu Sasuke manggil dia 'kak' ? Barusan ?

"Sas, lo ngomong apaan barusan ?"

"G-gue pengen ngasih lo kado, Chi. Tapi gue gak ada uang—"

"—buset ! Uang jajan lo aja udah kebanyakan gitu lo bilang gak ada uang ?!"

"Kado gue….yah….emmm…"Wajah Sasuke memanas. Itachi menahan hasrat (?) untuk tidak menerkam adiknya saat itu juga. Aduh, anak ini kok mendadak ngegemesin sih ? Jantung Itachi rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari tempatnya, meletup-letup. Menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan mata berbinar.

"Gue cuman mau balas budi aja ke elo ! Lo udah ngasih gue kado setiap gue ulang tahun, dan gue mau ngasih juga ! Terus..kadonya….e-em…."

"..."

"…..selamat ulang tahun…..Kak Itachi….."

"Ulang Sas, ulang ! Gue mau mastiin, suara lo kecil banget kaya cewek !"

"Bangke ! Gue lagi berusaha ini, goblok ! Kok lo nggak ngehargain banget, sih ?!"

"Elah, gue nyuruh lo ngomong sekali lagi doang ! Pake suara yang kenceng, biar gue denger."

"Ish,"Sasuke mencebik. "SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, KAK ITACHI ! SEMOGA KAKAK SEHAT SELALU, REZEKINYA LANCAR, DAN NGGAK PELIT LAGI, YA !"

Bruk.

Itschi jatuh pingsan.

"WOY CHI LO KOK PINGSAN ? BANGKE, PU BUAT GUE MANA ? JANGAN PINGSAN DULU, WOY !"

Sasuke harus merelakan jatah PU-nya yang belum diberikan Itachi yang pingsan akibat terlalu bahagia.

Fin ~

* * *

Harusnya ini di publish tanggal sembilan juni kemaren tapi lagi-lagi saya lupa, dan menyibukkan diri di fandom sebelah. Ughh, gak ada ide bikin friendship Akatsuki, jadilah bikin family Sasuke ya/hm. Mana bahasanya kasar lagi hukkk-sedih. Lucu aja gitu bikin Akatsuki plus Uchiha ngomong pakek bahasa ginian haha apa perlu saya bikin ntar Madara, Izuna, Indra, dan nenek moyang Uchiha lainnya pake bahasa ginian ? Wqwqwq. Ditunggu reviewnya, minna~


End file.
